Blog de usuário:EliminatorVenom/Daemônio do Caos Fica Com TPM
Mais um post de Warhammer 40k~; Beeeem, nada a dizer sobre isso. Uma nave encontra um Daemônio do Caos maior do que um sistema solar, e toma um susto do caralho, e o daemônio quase mata eles. O Feito "A planetary system loomed up. He slowed further and steered close to take a good look at it. Its sun was huge, except that it was not what he would normally think of as a sun. It was not spherical but a flat disc, in colour a brilliant shimmering green. There were at least twenty different planets, each a different colour- mauve, russet, lemon yellow, magenta- but they were not arranged as planets normally are. Instead of being roughly in the same plane, their orbits criss-crossed at all angles, linke the electrons of an atom, and sometimes more than one planet shared the same orbit. Then something appeared which caused Calliden to sit stock-still with shock. A figure was flying through the system, and it was bigger than the planets themselves, bigger than the disc-shaped green sun. A vaguely humanoid figure but crimson-furred, with a ferociously fanged, dog-like head, eyes glaring like pits of blood from beneath jutting horns, the head topped by great angled horns plus a twisted unicorn horn jutting from the crown. The creature was flying by, flapping great membranous wings which put a dozen planets in shadow with each pass. It wore brief, ornately worked armour down to the waist, glinting red and black, close-fitting except at the shoulders whch were protected by raised and extravagently worked pieces. The curve-bladed battle-axe it carried in one hand, holding the haft loosely as it flew, was bronze-black and vaster than any weapon should be. A supernatural energy seemed to flow and crackle through the unbelievable apparition, making it more solid-seeming, more real, than any natural creature. ...Now something happened which confused Calliden at first. The apparition seemed to be retreating. Too late, he realized that it in fact was approaching, but diminishing in size at the same time. The daemon seemed angry. It flew alongside the Wandering Star, no more than twenty times the size of the spacecraft now, glancing at it sidelong with its smouldering eyes, wings beating majestically. ...Calliden shrieked and pulled on the controls as the warp entity, in a sudden rage, swung round and lashed out with the battle-axe, itself larger than the starship. The Wandering Star jinked aside, narrowly missing being crushed by the blow, then sped off. The daemon did not follow. The spaceship was too minute to be worth the bother, no more significant than a gnat. When last he looked Calliden saw the immense Chaos creature, system-sized again, taking his frustration out on one of the circling coloured worlds, batting it sidewise with the flat of the battle-axe, and sending the broken pieces hurtling into the disc-shaped sun. For the very first time the navigator felt that now he truly understood what it was that the divine Emperor was striving to protect the human race from. Briefly he wondered if the smashed planet had had a human population." O Cálculo Bem, de cara isso já deixa óbvio que Daemônios do Caos são planetários. Agora... A velocidade. Antes, vamos estabelecer os valores. MÍNIMO: No mínimo, vamos considerar o sistema solar até o alcance do anel em que existe Plutão. MÁXIMA: Na máxima, vamos considerar o sistema solar até o alcance gravitacional do sistema solar, a definição oficial de sistema solar. Velocidade de um ser humano, na média: 5 metros por segundo. O Cálculo Mínima: O alcance do sistema solar é de 75.000.000.000.000 Vezes a velocidade média de um humano, 5 m/s... 375.000.000.000.000 metros. Transformando em c, 1.250.865,35c. 1,25 milhão de vezes acima da luz. Máxima: O alcance da gravidade do sistema solar é de 2 anos-luz. 1 ano-luz: 150.000.000.000.000 metros. 2 ano-luz: 300.000.000.000.000 metros. Agora, multiplicando isso pela velocidade média de um humano, 5 m/s... 1.500.000.000.000.000 metros. Transformando isso em c? 5.003.461.437,97c. Cinco bilhões de vezes acima da luz. Conclusão Como vocês devem ter reparado, teve uma diferença do caralho entre esses dois valores. Mais de cinco bilhões de vezes FTL até 1 milhão. O dos milhões seria o mais seguro, porque alinharia perfeitamente com os outros feitos do mesmo nível da série, mas ainda assim, daria num upgrade do caralho pra alguns personagens. Pra ser mais exato, Khârn o Traidor Campeão do Caos e gente de seu nível. Diabos, ele ficaria além até dos Primarcos normais. (O que TAMBÉM) faz sentido. E também, no feito, parece que o Daemônio cresce um pouco além do sistema, mas é impossível de se quantificar, e com certeza não chega a dois anos-luz. Kevyn me corrigiu. Um ano-luz tem 9.461.000.000.000.000 metros. 9.461.000.000.000.000 x 2 = 18.922.000.000.000.000 Isso x 5 = 94.610.000.000.000.000 Essa bagaça toda, transformando isso em c = 315.584.990,467 315 milhões de vezes acima da luz. Vou re-fazer esse cálculo, com mais alguns detalhes. NOVAS CONSIDERAÇÕES *Um homem americano costuma ter 1.76 metros de altura e 1 metro de cintura. *O humano regular se move a 1.38 m/s e reage a 5 m/s. Vamos refazer. Ah sim, e todos os valores vão ser Massivamente Acima da Luz do mesmo jeito. MÍNIMO: *ALCANCE DO SISTEMA SOLAR (PLANETAS): 75.000.000.000.000 metros *75.000.000.000.000 : 1,76 = 42.613.636.363.636,36 metros *42.613.636.363.636,36 x 1,38 = 58.806.818.181.818,18 m/s. 196158,43c. *42.613.636.363.636,36 x 5 = 213.068.181.818.181,81 m/s. 710718,95c. MÁXIMO: *ALCANCE DO SISTEMA SOLAR (2 ANOS-LUZ): 18.922.000.000.000.000 *18.922.000.000.000.000 : 1,76 = 10.751.136.363.636.363,63 metros *10.751.136.363.636.363,63 x 1,38 = 14.836.568.181.818.181,81 m/s. 49489464,41c. *10.751.136.363.636.363,63 x 5 = 53.755.681.818.181.818,18 m/s. 179309653,67c. E agora, considerando a velocidade do DIDH, sendo que ele fica invisível no ponto de vista de seres desse nível, é só multiplicar o resultado de reação em 10. Não dá um upgrade, mas é notável. Enfim, downgrade pro resto do verso. QUEM ESCALARIA A ELE: *Khârn o Traidor (Muito superior a Grandes Daemônios do Caos no Warp, que são superiores ao Daemônio em questão) *Grandes Daemônios do Caos (Quem fez esse feito FOI um deles, afinal) *Qualquer um comparável a Khârn (Depois faço outros perfis) *Os fodelões do verso (Não que precisem, eles já tem um feito de 3 bilhões de vezes FTL) Categoria:Posts de blog